


America's Glasses

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America looks hot without them, And England doesn't like that, Background Relationships, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Established Relationship, Flirting, Glasses, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous England, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, There you go that's the story, and everyone notices, world conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: America is running late to the World Conference and can't find his glasses, but that's fine, he just skips them. No big deal, right? Wrong. He looks super hot without them and everyone starts flirting with him, which pisses England off. Idk it's what you'd expect, guys.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/World (Sort of)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	America's Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, implied/referenced sexual content

Warnings: Language, implied/referenced sexual content

America ran as fast as he could into the bathroom, stumbling into his pants as he did so. He tripped on the legs of them and frantically zipped the zipper as he grabbed his toothbrush with his other hand. Some toothpaste plopped onto the counter as he sloppily squirted some onto the bristles and began scrubbing his teeth. 

With much struggling, he got the button of his dress pants fastened. Next up was his white collared shirt, which was somewhat wrinkly (he was sure to get hell for it from England later, but that was the least of his concerns), and the tie that he put in a pratt knot. Now, for his socks. The closest pair, he'd worn two days ago, but he didn't care as he tugged them on. Dirty socks were nothing next to an angry Germany. 

He could practically hear him speaking harshly in that thick accent of his, saying, "Amerika, if you are late to one more meeting, I swear to god, I will kill you." 

The western nation winced at the thought. He was a superpower, sure, and he was, of course, the hero, but Germany was scary when he was mad, and he didn't want to test his temper today, especially when their meeting was in Berlin. It was much easier to murder people when you knew the territory, which America did not, meaning his German ally had the upper hand. 

Also, Germany was the one that checked out the expensive hotel rooms all the nations were staying in, and America didn't want to pay for his suite. So, you know, punctuality was important. 

With much difficulty, he got his shoes on and tied their laces. He grabbed his suit jacket off the chair and... where were his glasses? Shit, where were his glasses? 

He had them last night, right? He and England had come back from day four of the World Conference and a night at a bar super drunk. They started kissing and... well, he wasn't sure what happened to his glasses in the heat of the moment. There were a million opportunities for them to get lost between when they came into his room and when England left to return to his own.

Technically, they weren't essential. He could see pretty well without them and they were for far-sightedness, meaning he'd still be able to see the various countries' presentations from his seat, he just wouldn't be able to take notes (not that most of his notes were about anything relevant anyway), so it was fine. He'd just have to convince Canada to let him take some pictures his. Canada always took super neat notes with a pen and highlighter. His brother was generous, there's no way he'd say no. Probably. 

Giving up on finding his glasses, America grabbed his briefcase, patted down his messy hair, and dashed out the door. As he passed the complementary breakfast in the lobby, he seized some kind of German pastry he was pretty sure he was supposed to use jam with and was out the door before anyone could blink. 

The conference hall was within walking distance (or, in America's case, running distance) of the hotel, so he traveled on foot, apologizing in German to all of Berliners that he accidently bumped into. 

Finally, the large building came into view. He scanned his ID card at the door and darted through the hallways until he accidently collided with Australia. 

The continent/country startled and whirled around, exclaiming, "Oy, watch it, dipstick, the fuck d'ya think-" He stopped when he faced America, blinking. "Oh, hey, mate. You- where're your glasses?" 

"Couldn't find them," America answered breathlessly. He gestured to the second door on the left. "Is the meeting in there?" 

Australia only nodded, which was weird because he always had something to say. America didn't notice, though, he was much too worried that he'd been tardy. He came into the meeting room breathing heavily from running, with pink cheeks and a bit of sweat on his skin. His hair was still disheveled since he hadn't dealt with it properly that morning, and his clothes were disturbed, too, from his run-in with Australia and the rushed way he put them on. 

Instantly, his appearance caught the attention of all the attendees, who were still socializing. The meeting, thankfully, hadn't started yet. 

Austria stared at him. "Hello, America." 

"Hey guys," He responded with a grin. "I'm not late, am I?" 

Germany blinked. "Erm, no. We don't start for another five minutes." 

"Seriously? I thought this started at 8:25!" America replied, groaning, and beginning to head toward his seat on the very, very far side of the room. Their countries were in alphabetical order in German, so being 'Vereinigte Staaten' meant that he was at the end, next to 'Vereinigte Königreich- England', who didn't seem to notice that he'd come in. 

He didn't make it very far before China came up to him and took his arm, smiling, which was almost as weird as Australia shutting up. China never smiled at him. "America, good to see you. How are you? Where are your glasses?"

"Hey, China. Good, and I couldn't find them." Now it was America's turn to be confused, especially when Egypt joined China on his other side, smiling a pretty smile and saying, "I don't think we've had a chance to speak since the conferences started, 'amrica."

Japan scuttled up, smiling shyly and offering him a wrapped parcel. "Kon'nichiwa. I have that manga you asked for and that new video game." 

America beamed as he pulled his arms away from the nations that were holding them to accept the package. "Thanks, Japan! I'm surprised you remembered. You wanna play it together later tonight?" 

He nodded. "I would like that."

"Cool, you brought a console, right? Your room, eight o'clock." 

For some reason, Ukraine was suddenly at his side, looking pouty. "But, Ameryka, I thought we were hanging out tonight." 

He paused, searching his memory for when he'd agreed to that. "We were?"

"Yes!" 

"No," South Korea cut in, inserting himself into the conversation and boldly stepping right into America's personal space, "He was going to be with me tonight, right, Migug?" 

Across the room, England looked up from the novel he had been reading to pass the time before the meeting started. He'd already half finished his tea to help him recover that morning after his late night with America, and he wasn't looking forward to the rest of the meeting. He'd have to discuss more frequent breaks today with Germany. 

But as he got up to go speak to his fellow European, he noticed the group of nations crowding around his boyfriend, who looked alarmingly like he'd just had sex, not to mention his glasses were gone. If anyone knew how much hotter America got without his glasses, it was England, and he was very pissed that because of some series of events, the rest of the world had discovered it, too. 

Still, it wasn't his place to get involved. He wasn't a controlling boyfriend, and he wasn't going to embarrass America by calling the countries out on the lustful looks they were giving his oblivious lover. Whatever. Tea breaks, he had to talk to Germany about those, so he started walking over to Germany to discuss it. 

Back near the front of the room, America answered South Korea while gingerly peeling him off him. "Uh... I don't remember making plans, but-" 

An irritated sigh came from Spain, who playfully elbowed America. He seemed to have come out of nowhere, studying America's features as he said, "America, I must say, you look wonderful without your glasses. Much less nerdy." 

"I agree!" Italy chimed in, much to Germany's annoyance. 

"Um, thanks? I think?" America responded, genuinely baffled by everything that was happening. "Isn't the meeting supposed to start now?" 

Greece glanced back at where Germany was now quietly arguing with Italy while England waited for them to be done and watched the commotion around America intensely. "I think it will be a moment. In the meantime, though, we can always chat. How did you sleep last night, Amerikí?" 

"Good, Greece, thanks. I was up late, but- hey, Ireland, are you okay?" He asked, noticing that Ireland was standing beside him, blushing furiously. Worriedly, he pressed the back of his hand against Ireland's forehead to check his temperature. "Are you running a fever or something?" 

"I- I'm fine, Meiriceá," He stuttered out. 

"Are you sure? You're really red." 

"He's fine, my darling," France chimed, taking each of America's hands to pull him out of the mob a little and give himself room to wrap an arm around America's waist. "You look simply delicious today. Did you do that on purpose?" 

England's blood simmered in his veins, but he forced himself not to explode. Under his breath, he reminded himself, "Tea breaks, England, focus on the task at hand." Still, that was difficult when his rival's hands were on his boyfriend. 

"N- No," America replied nervously. "I don't think I did anything different today, besides leave my glasses. I woke up late and I couldn't find them and-" 

France hushed him, tapping his nose and smiling seductively. "Not to worry. You look better without them. Perhaps you'd be interested in taking our conversation somewhere more private?" 

"Okay, that's it!" England snapped, stomping over to them and pulling his boyfriend out of France's grasp. "You know he's taken, France!" 

He just shrugged and looked back at the flustered America. "I mean, Angleterre can come, too, if you really want, Amérique." 

"No!" England protested. "Fuck off, France. And that goes for the rest of you, too. He's my boyfriend, so quit oggling him, sit down in your seats, and shut up!" 

Frightened, the others did as told, scurrying to their chairs while England dragged America back across the room, glaring daggers at anyone who so much as looked at him until they reached their spots. 

"Sit down," England instructed. 

America, for once in his life, did as he was told, bright red as he opened up his brief case and got out a notebook that he wouldn't write in. 

The meeting began because Germany finished speaking to Italy, and Kuwait began her presentation. 

England didn't say another word to America throughout the meeting, and America didn't try so start a conversation. He just waited until day five was over and went to find Canada to ask for his notes (which he supplied while grumbling about how ridiculous the events of the morning had been), and then he followed England out of the meeting room, feeling vaguely guilty for reasons beyond his comprehension. It wasn't like he returned any of the nations' advances. 

They walked back to the hotel together, alone. Most nations stayed to discuss things in informal settings after the meeting ended, so they didn't have to worry about interlopers. England had a key to his room and to America's, so he unlocked America's door and went inside, setting his briefcase on the desk. 

"I'm sorry," America finally said after shutting the door. "I didn't mean to make you mad at me." 

England chuckled and pulled America into a kiss. "Oh, love, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at them. They were acting like they were starved hyenas and you were a piece of meat."

"Oh," America replied. Then, awkwardly, "I didn't flirt back." 

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry I lost my cool. I was keeping it together until France started putting his hands all over you and offering to shag you." 

"I would never hook up with France, you know. I'm all yours." 

England smiled and kissed him on the lips before shoving him onto the bed and crawling on top of him. "I know."


End file.
